Fatechanger
by Jordan Harrison
Summary: What would you do if you could change fate? 15 year old Jason Newenth is about to find out. Rated M for gorey, and horrorfying scenes and sexual content
1. Chapter 1

Fatechanger

By: Jordan Harrison

What if you had the ability to change fate, I mean you knew something was going to happen, but you could intervene and change it. I know it sounds like a dumb idea, or a lot like Final Destination, but I've actually experienced it. In a VERY odd way. My name is Jason Newenth. I am 19 years old currently, but at the time of the events depicted in this story i was 15. I was an agent of the CDPA (Cross Dimensional Protection Agency) but then I realized something very wrong. This is my story.

I yawned as I got out of bed on a beautiful Tuesday morning. I was on summer vacation, so school was no problem to me. I figured it was time to wake up my sister, who was at the time the only one I lived with. I'll talk more about that later though.

"Hey Mai, Time to get up!" I yelled in through her door. "We're gonna be late!" She jumped up out of bed. "Clark!" She screamed as she woke up. "Clark? Another wet dream eh?" I smartly asked. She shot me a dirty look. "Shut up! Go I need to get ready." I closed her door, and walked back to my bathroom, and took a shower.

For some odd reason I couldn't stop thinking about what I witnessed for the past few months. I'll explain.

The CDPA has had me follow a complete psycho for the past few months. I've had to follow her, and only watch what she did as I couldn't do anything. "What did she do?" You ask. She lured unsuspecting peop- er... I don't know if that's the right word, but anyway. She'd lure them to some public place saying that they'd make some kind of baked goods, knock them out with what I guess is some kind of drug. Then she'd carry them back to her house.

That's when she'd strike. She'd take the victims down to what appeared to be a cellar, which I'm able to see into because of a window that leads into the cellar. You're probably wondering why I didn't do anything. My orders at the time, from the CDPA were only to watch as what she did. It was horrifying. Seeing just what she did, every time she killed someone she did it in a way that could never be erased from my mind.

Every time I witnessed one of these "murders" I almost threw up. It was terrible. One time a "special" one came in. I couldn't forget this one because, it about made me cry. I wanted to help so badly... But I had to follow orders... It was disgusting.

First, she strapped the "victim" to a table with steel restraints around her forelegs and her hind legs. I think most of you know what I'm talking about now. Then she took a very large scalpel and cut off part of her thigh. It had like a bubble design on it. I didn't understand at the time what it was. But regardless the only thing I could do is look in horror.

The creature looked in immense pain, I could see tears pooling in the poor things eyes. I almost couldn't hold back tears. That's when things got worse. The poor thing had wings, and of course what would the psycho do? She hacked at them with a meat cleaver. I wanted to look away but I couldn't. I gagged as I seen the blood splatter across the walls and table. I had to cover my mouth so I wouldn't blow my cover.

I was on the verge of tears when it happened, and yet it continued to get worse. The psycho walked over to a fire pit, in which she had put two iron spikes which were still glowing orange from the heat. I cringed severely at what she did next. She took the two scorching iron spikes, put the points to the poor creatures "hands" and took a sledgehammer to them, almost as if the victim was getting crucified.

Unbelievably it still got worse yet, she attached jumper cables to the two metal spikes which were still dug into the poor things body, the psycho calmly walked over to a power switch. The victim looked as if she was begging her not to do it, but she didn't care. She threw the power...


	2. Chapter 2

My thought recollected themselves before the memory could finish playing out in my head. I remember it got much, much worse. The thing that snapped me back to reality was my sister calling up to me "Hey Jason! What are you doin' up there? I quickly responded back "Give me a sec! I'll be right down!" I shut off the water, and very quickly dried off.

I ran back to my room threw on my 20% cooler shirt *hint* *hint*, and threw on a pair of comfy cargo shorts. Something I could move _fast_ in. I sprayed a little axe on me, walked down the stairs, slipped on my Chuck's and Mai and I were on our way.

In the car I must've dozed off in the car because the memory started playing in my head again... Right from where it left off./

The poor creature was violently vibrating back and forth. I shut my eyes tightly, then the power flickered, and I reopened my eyes. The creature was out cold, but the psycho was hard-at-work on the poor thing, she was taking a scalpel to cut down what would be her torso, revealing her internal organs. Her heart was still pulsing very quickly even though she was knocked out.

Somehow she had stopped the blood from flowing out of the victim's body. When you are literally looking into a living things body, you get a gross new perspective on things. It's hard to explain though. I mean if you look at a beating heart that's fully exposed. It's a TON different than looking in a Biology book.

That's when the victim eyes popped back open, and I knew shit was about to hit the fan. She couldn't scream in pain because she was too weak. That's when I almost puked. Why? She started taking out the already almost dead creatures organs. Starting with the least important, and ending with the most important.

First, the livers (which could have been replaced), then, the intestines. Even at that point I was about to throw up. I could feel the vomit pile up in my mouth, but i had to swallow it back because if I let it go I would've been busted.

Next, she took out her stomach, and I am extremely thankful that she didn't decide to pour out its contents. After that, she almost seemed to yank out the lungs, at this point I just had a blank stare on my face, I had almost no emotion at this point, i felt nothing but pure sympathy for the poor being who's existence was fading fast.

Finally, the final organ came out which ended the poor creature's life. I think that she was happy to die. Mostly because of the fact she had a smile on her face when she died. I decided that I've seen enough, and left./

"Jason! Are you ok?" Mai yelled in a panicked tone. "Yeah... yeah." I calmly stated. "Well you really scared me there, you were trembling." She said with a concerned look on her face. "Well it's _that_ memory again." I told her. "Oh... Jason. It wasn't your fault, you did what you had to..." she trailed off. "I know but why would letting an innocent creature die help protect other dimensions?" I questioned. "I-I don't know, but they have a pretty good reason. I'm sure of it." She said trying to reassure me. It didn't work. "Yeah... I bet..."

We finally pulled up to the CDPA building. I was getting a little hot headed now. Looking down at my CDPA tags. That's when I couldn't take it anymore./

I broke out into a full sprint. Mai started chasing after me. "Jason! What are you doing!" I could hear her yell already a great distance from me. I reached the building. The receptionist tried to stop me "Hey, you don't run in he-" I cut her off by flashing my tags, and kept sprinting towards the elevator.

I finally reached the elevator and immediately pushed the button to head up to the floor where my boss was located. Still really pissed off. My mind was racing but I knew I was about to do the right thing. I finally reached the floor, started walking towards his office. No need to alert the ones who didn't put me in this state.


	3. Chapter 3

I stood in front of the door of Mr. Whitman's office for about 10 minutes before I about broke the door off of its hinges. It made Whitman jump out of his seat. "Sit down..." I said in a very dark voice. He did as instructed. "You have forced me to do this for FAR TOO LONG!" I screamed. "What?" he questioned. "Don't act like you don't fucking know." I threatened.

He still didn't seem to understand. So I had to enlighten him.

I have very special powers I can give people my memories to experience for themselves. I have some other powers as well, but I'll explain those powers in time.

I was able to put my thumbs on his forehead which is what is needed to "transmit" a memory. After my thumbs touched his forehead he stopped fighting me, and accepted the memory into his head. It seemed after a few seconds of looking at that memory that always replayed in my head, tears started pooling in his eyes.

After the memory finally ended he looked at me with a whole new look on his face. "Th-this is what you had to deal with these past few months?" He asked shocked "Now you understand. But it's not only that. It's the thought of knowing I could've done something, but didn't." I stated. "That's why I'm resigning"/

"Are you nuts!" Whitman scoffed. "You can't resign." I glared at him. "Watch me..." I ripped off my tags and threw them down on the floor. Whitman looked completely mortified. "Oh, and I'm keeping the Wrist Portal, I still have a few uses for it." Whitman grabbed me by the arm. "If you walk out that door, don't ever come back."

"Not a problem." I stated as I opened the door. "Before I go, I know what you're planning, and I will stop you. By myself if I have to." I slammed the door shut. Everyone in the office looked at me as if I was nuts. "Good luck to you all. You'll need it." /

In the elevator I suddenly realized something. I pulled out my phone and speed dialed Mai. She answered "What Jason?" she questioned. "Mai, fire up the car." I calmly stated. "Why?" Mai questioned. "Just...trust me do it." I stated a little more tense. "Okay, okay." I knew what was coming. I know it sounds like a cliché but it's the truth. They were going to have 5 or 6 big muscular guys at the bottom of the elevator, and they were going to try and stop me from leaving. As If.

I reached the bottom of the elevator. Just as I thought, they had five muscular guys, at the door in me. I quickly tripped one with a leg sweep, and jumped over him. "Come on guys, can't catch a teenager?" I taunted back. "Get up you lazy-ass! After him!" I heard one of the 5 stooges yell. I managed to get out into the parking lot.

I spotted Mai's car, and sprinted over still with the stooges on my tail, but at a far enough distance I was able to get in her car. "What did you do?" She screamed. "I got out." I said smartly. "Dammit, hold on!" She whipped the car around and took off. As she took off one of the giant men ran into her bumper. We sped off towards home.

**Sorry this part was so short. I just don't wanna run out of story too fast Remember I uploaded one part already today. **

**Thanks, Jordan**


	4. Chapter 4

"Why did you do it?" Mai questioned. "Look... I know you don't support what I just did, and you don't have to, but you can at least listen and understand why." I stated. "Ok... I'll listen.

"It's just all of this time being so helpless that I couldn't do anything to save that one, and yes I know that it wasn't my fault, but it still doesn't erase the memory from my head. I figure if I could at least get away from the place that ordered me to witness it, then maybe I could start to forget about it." I had to take a deep breath after that. Mai looked at me for a moment, then looked back at the road. "I can understand it at least for the most part, but what are you going to do now?" She questioned. "You know they're going to be after you now." I looked at my arm, smiled, then looked back up at Mai, and flashed the Wrist Portal. "I have a plan." I said with a smirk.

We got back home, and Mai looked at me with a concerned look on her face. "Are you sure you wanna go through with this?" Mai said very worried. I got a solemn look on my face. "Yes... I won't be able to live with that memory until I do this." Mai then nodded as if she understood. This night fate WILL change for one./

The clock struck Midnight. I got out of bed, and put my dark suit. My dark suit is kind-of like a ninja suit, but with a few "extras". Then i attached my light blades to my wrists. The light blades are like something you'd see on Ezio's suit from Assassin's Creed.

It was time. The clock showed 1:30. In our dimension this will only take about 10 minutes, but in the other dimension this will take about six hours. I have no way to explain, except that time moves slower in the other dimension then here.

I opened the portal to the other dimension. This was going to end... Tonight, at least this will./

I stepped through the portal into a forest which I knew where I was, I jumped into the tree and started running along the branches until I saw the sign for the small town, which read out 'Lilenth'. That's when I thought about what I was really about to do. Thinking back to that memory again. "That creature before had wings." I thought in my head. "What if this one does too? Does that make him/her an angel?" My thoughts stopped as my mind went back to focus.

I ran along the thatched rooftops until I reached the usual house that the psycho was at. I perched myself on a tree branch so I was hidden from the road, but I could see the porch and the sidewalk. I stayed there for a few hours just thinking about what I was going to do after this, what was going to happen if I failed, and if I'd have to fight for my life. But none of that was important at the moment. I finally heard the clopping of the psycho's footsteps on the sidewalk.

I was able to look at her with her dead blue eyes, and looked what, or who she was on her back. Then, it hit me. Another victim... Dammit. The psycho walked into her little home with the newest victim draped over her shoulder, and closed the door, ever so gently. I knew what was coming next so I silently jumped down to the window that I usually looked in through, and crouched to look through the window.

The newest victim was still knocked out. So I thought it best not to intervene yet. All I could do for now was stare at the girls black hair and her white wings, which I still couldn't believe, and know what was coming, but the difference this time was the fact I could actually help. I watched as the normal routine played out The Psycho sprawled out the angel girl onto the table and restrained her. She walked over to the other side of the cellar.

Then the new victim's eyes opened now in a full panic state her eyes moving very rapidly. Sometime during her panic she looked straight at me. I simply put a finger up to my lips, as if to say "Stay quiet, and I promise I can help." At first she still struggled a lot but, then her deep purple eyes looked directly into mine. She nodded and looked back towards the hectic killer.

"Alright, Amy wait here while I go grab something, for the fun!" The psycho took off climbing up the stairs. That's when I acted. I opened the window very slowly and silently. I dropped down silently onto the cellar floor. I still motioned for Amy to be quiet. She did as instructed. I quietly walked over to the restraints, and started undoing the first one. Then I heard something that sent a shiver down my spine.

"What do you think you're doing? The crazy Killer asked. I quickly drew a blade, and pointed it right at her. "Stay...There..." I threatened. She looked at me with a look of disgust on her face. I turned towards Amy and said "Watch her. Tell me if she moves." Amy just nodded. I sheathed the blade, and continued undoing the restraints until Amy was standing on her feet again.

"Look out!" Amy yelled. I quickly snapped around with the light blades drawn, i blocked the meat cleaver. The same meat cleaver that had been used on the one that haunted my memories. "Nice try. But, you're gonna have to do better than that." I said as I parried her attack and knocked her out. "I turned to Amy and yelled: "We need to get out while we can." Amy looked at me and nodded. I crouched down and told her "Climb on, unless you think you can keep up." Amy just gave me a sarcastic look, untucked her wings, and said "I'm sure I can keep up." I shot her a look. "Ok then." I jumped clear up the stairs. I didn't touch even one of them.

Amy blushed. "Okay, maybe not." I smiled and crouched down. She climbed on my back trembling. I noticed this and stated "Don't worry. I won't hurt you. I promise.." I looked over my shoulder, and she gave me a small smile. "Ok.." she said very quietly. I sprinted out of the door, with the humanoid on my back.

**I went from one extreme to another (really short to really long) didn't I? Anyway expect the next part this Wednesday or Thursday. Peace**

**Jordan**


	5. Notice!

Hey Everybody/Everypony!

Jordan here. Look every one I'm going to be straight up with this. I've run out of ideas for Fatechanger….. I'm NOT done with it however. I'm going to be taking a break however because here for the next few months I'm going to be working my ass off for school and other things like that (because I am still in high school.) I can tell you the exact date when I WILL return to this story. May 25, 2012. That's when I get out of school ^u^ I thank you all for your patience with me. I understand if some of you give up on me. However to ease some of your restlessness until Jason, Mai, and Amy return to FF, I will be working on a side project that won't be as time consuming as Fatechanger is. Let's just say I'll be returning to my brony, and fanfiction roots. Again, Thank you all so much! I look forward to when we meet again! (Tomorrow or tonight possibly ^3^)

Thanks again,

Jordan


End file.
